


When I Met You

by xoxoKiTtYxoxo



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: A SOLID SUCK DOWN, A Solid Blowjob, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, But drunk FP is an absolute asshole, Drunk FP is a dickbag, Gay Sex, Getting Together, I love FP though guys, If you want to call it that?, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxoKiTtYxoxo/pseuds/xoxoKiTtYxoxo
Summary: Title taken from When I Met You by Ethan Nestor. Hypothetical songfic. You'll probably want to listen to the song while reading to get a feel for it. Although it doesn't follow the song completely, but it's still a good fucking song so I suggest listening to it because Ethan Nestor is a little bean and I love him.*Insert shameless plug to Ethan's youtube here* CrankGamplaysArchie and Jughead met when they were kids, just little rugrats playing in the sand at the park. It only took seven words for Archie to know, even as a 6 year old, that he'd found someone special, "Can you help me stomp on Reggie's sandcastle, he made fun of my little sister."SLIGHT CANON DIVERGENCE





	1. Chapter 1

Archie remembers everything like it was yesterday, all of the laughs, jokes, and occasional tears, that he'd shared with his once best friend. But that's all gone now, he'd ruined it by bailing on a preplanned summer trip for a girl who was only using him in the end. "I love him Betty, and I fucked up." He told her this in confidence, in her dimly lit kitchen at two am, in late September. "I love him, and I didn't know that before, but I know that now and it kills me."

Betty didn't know what to do with the information so she simply said, "Tell me about when you first fell in love with him." Archie was startled at the request, but nonetheless, he told her the story of when he met Jughead. 

"Well it wasn't all at once, more like a bunch of little things that I noticed as the years went by." 

**Archie and Jughead met when they were kids, just little rugrats playing in the sand at the park. It only took seven words for Archie to know, even as a 6 year old, that he'd found someone special, "Can you help me stomp on Reggie's sandcastle, he made fun of my little sister," He just nodded in response to the boy. "I'm Jughead."**

**Archie couldn't stop staring at his eyes, it contrasted so well with his almost black hair, creating such a striking appearance. "I'm Archibald, but you can call me Archie. Can I call you Juggie?" Jughead smiled a little and nodded. Both boys made their way to Reggie's sandcastle and didn't wait a second to start stomping on it once they got close enough. "This is for making fun of Juggie's little sister!" Archie squealed.**

**Suddenly, Archie's face hit the ground and sand went into his mouth and eyes. Archie cried out in pain before rolling over to face the sky. "Why did you ruin my castle Andrews?!" Reggie bawled while still attacking the boy on the ground. "What does the weird boy's little sister have to do with you?" The pain suddenly stopped. Reggie had cried out and then he was on the ground with Jughead, wrestling around.**

**"Leave him alone, he's nice, unlike you! Jelly is two, she's too small for you!" Jughead was screeching next to Archie. It was loud enough to catch the attention of the three boys parents, whom soon sprinted over to break everything up.**

**"Forsythe, leave the boy alone!" Jughead's mom said as his father pulled the two boys apart. Fred Andrews, Archie's dad, was tending to his own child in the sand. "What is this about boys?" Fred asked. "Reggie was making fun of Jellybean and I asked Archie to help me ruin his sandcastle because he's mean. Then he pushed my new friend and got sand in his eyes!" Jughead was heaving in his father's arms, desperate to get at Reggie again.**

**Reggie's mother scoffed at the small boy in his father's arms. "He's Southside alright, just like his daddy," Then she met eyes with Archie, "Stay away from him if you want friends later kiddo." And with that she walked off with her son.**

**"Who's For-sithe, and what's a Southside?" Archie butchered the name as fantastically as any six year old would. "It's me, that's my name." Jughead huffed, "Call me Juggie though, I like it better." Then he smiled at Archie. Fred picked his boy up and straightened out his shirt, "Southside is were he's from Archie. But that doesn't make him a bad person. If you want to be friends then I'll take you to his house or he can come to ours." Fred grinned up at FP near the end, knowing that this friendship was going to stick.**

**~~**

  **Archie first found Jughead attractive at age twelve. He'd just gotten a beanie to cover up his rapidly growing hair. "My mom wants to cut it but I told her no. So she made me this hat to keep it from getting everywhere." Archie couldn't help but notice how the dark hat and his even darker hair contrasted with his pale skin and bright eyes. It made his face pop.**

**"I really like that hat Juggie, do you think you're mom would make me one?" He joked.**

**"In your dreams Arch, mom said that if I lose this one that she's cutting off my hair and not making another hat. Doubt she'd make you one just because you asked nicely."**

**~~**

**Jughead started writing at age fifteen, and his father started drinking. Everything at home was tense, mom was working all the time to make up for Archie's dad letting him go. To escape the fighting that happened late into the night, Jughead would find himself a home in a booth near the back of Pop's. He'd come in so often that Pop learned his order and wouldn't ask what he'd wanted anymore.**

**"Hey Juggie, are you okay?" Archie slid into the booth and looked at his friend. "Are they fighting again? You know you and Jelly can stay with me when that happens right? I don't want you to not get any sleep because of them."**

**"She's leaving Archie, Mom is taking Jellybean with her to my grandma's and leaving me here with him. I heard them fighting about it tonight. She's already packed up their stuff and is just going to wait for Jellybean to wake up tomorrow before leaving. Why would she do that Archie? Why would she leave me with him?" Jughead couldn't hold back the tears that came to his eyes. He didn't understand what he'd done to deserve staying with an alcoholic.**

**"Maybe she knows you'll keep an eye on him. You're really a good person Jug, maybe she knows that you're going to watch him and help him get better?" Archie didn't know what to say to help his friend. He reached across the booth and went for Jughead's hand, but suddenly stopped, realizing that he**   **shouldn't try to hold his best friend's hand. He didn't know how to handle this, he'd never seen Jughead cry before.**

**Archie quickly texted his dad saying that Jughead would be staying over, that his parents were fighting again. "Come on Juggie, let't go to my house." Archie pulled his friend out of the booth and left the diner.**

**~~**

**At sixteen, Archie ditched his best friend for an older woman. Jughead had dropped off the face of the earth afterwards and Archie couldn't breathe. "God I love him." Archie was in his room, alone, and crying about how Jughead had completely blown him off. Of course Archie had deserved it, he'd done worse after all.**

**"You okay in there Arch?" Fred knocked lightly on the door and waited a second before opening it. Archie let out a small sob and fell to the ground.  
**

**"Dad I fucked up. I fucked up bad and Juggie and I aren't talking. I love him so much. I love him so goddamn much." Fred didn't necessarily need context to know where this was coming from. He'd noticed the falling out between his two boys, and didn't want to pry to see what the problem was. "Why does it hurt so much?" Archie sobbed on the floor. Fred came to his aid and held his son on the floor. "Why does loving hurt so fucking much?" Archie's voice broke with every word as he sobbed. Archie curled in on his dad and hiccuped through some more sobs.**

**"It makes it worth it son. Falling in love is always worth it, even when it hurts." Fred didn't know what else to say.**

Betty listened intently through all of her friend's memories. She knew that he needed this, and she knew that he trusted her. "You know you can't just sit back right? You have to try to make this better. I know it's been a few months but he's your person Arch, and you deserve to try to be happy." 

~~

The next time Archie saw Jughead was in the student lounge. He was getting a soda to sip on while writing. "Jug? Can I uh, can I talk to you?" Jughead turned to the redhead with confusion on his face. 

"No, leave me alone Archie." Jughead grabbed his soda and turned around to go back to his corner. Jughead didn't get very far though because Reggie got in the way. 

"Oh are the lovers having marital issues? Did you finally realize you're dating someone who fucks dead bodies?" 

"Necrophilia Reggie, can you spell it?" Jughead scoffed and tried to move around him. Reggie grabbed Jughead's arm and pushed him back into the vending machine. Archie jumped in and pressed into Reggie, making him tip backwards onto a chair. 

"Get off of him Reggie, leave him the hell alone." Archie pulled Jughead behind him then turned around and pulled his friend out of the lounge. Jughead wasn't having it and pulled away as soon as they got to the hallway. 

"Can I help you Archie? Last time I checked we weren't friends." Jughead wouldn't let Archie touch him. He did his best to bolt down the hallway. Archie kept up with him though, and finally pushed him into an empty classroom. "What the fuck Arch?" 

"I need to talk to you okay. I fucked up and I want to talk to you about it because you're still my fucking best friend and I can't just act like everything is okay." Archie settled his back against the door while Jughead sat down on the teacher's desk. "I fucked up and you know that. I bailed on you and in return you left. It's completely called for because I was a fucking jerk to you and you didn't deserve that. But it made me realize that I love you okay. I am in love with you and I can't just not have you there in my life. I started going crazy after that night that you stopped talking to me and broke down while my dad was home. The entire thing was horrible and I don't like that it happened in the first place.

"I don't like that I lied to you which is why I'm telling you about my feelings because I want you to know everything about how I feel. And I want to know how you feel about this because like I said, I want to be your best friend again and I want to see you everyday. Like, Jesus Christ Jug, I can't believe I treated you like that. You're too fucking great to deserve the shit I pulled on you. You're too fucking perfect to me to validate why I treated you the way I treated you." Archie's eyes got frosty as he spoke and his voice cracked a little near the end. Jughead hadn't seemed to move an inch while Archie was spilling his guts though. Archie knew he rambled when he got upset, as did Jughead, which is why neither of them talked about how his little speech was all over the place. 

 Jughhead held up a hand to get Archie to quiet down. "Arch, that's why I was so upset, why I stopped talking to you. I love you too and I couldn't believe you did that shit to me with that fucking woman. She was just using you and I'm glad you figured that out, but that doesn't mean it still didn't fucking hurt." Archie picked himself up off of the door and got closer to Jughead. "You know how I feel about being touched Archie," Jughead warned. "Just because we're talking doesn't mean you get a free pass." 

Archie backed off immediately. He knew about the things that used to happen late at night between Jughead and a drunk FP, he'd seen the bruises.

~~

The first time Jughead even seemed to acknowledge that he'd had feelings mutual to Archie's own was a week later, during free period. Archie was working on a new song with the help of Betty and Veronica while Jughead wrote for the _Blue and Gold._ Jughead realized he need another soda and closed his laptop. Without so much as a word, Jughead got up and leaned over the table for a second, kissing Archie's cheek, then walking off. Betty grinned at Archie, knowing that her friend was absolutely glowing on the inside. 

~~

 Exactly one month after that first kiss on the cheek, Archie was watching a movie with his dad at home when Jughead banged on the side door with tears running down his face. "Jughead, what happened?" Fred asked when he opened the door. Jughead didn't answer, only ran to Archie and willingly clung to him. "Archie-" His voice broke off into a sob. 

"What'd he do to you baby?" Archie protectively wrapped himself around his friend and kissed his had. They hadn't been much on public affection, sometimes it'd been small things here and there, but Archie knew that Jughead needed to feel loved right now. Jughead pulled his shirt up to uncover a bruise the size of a softball. It was slowly becoming more and more swollen. 

Archie didn't really think before picking up Jughead and carefully placing him on the counter, ready to pull a frozen bag of peas from the freezer. "You're staying here, and I'm taking care of you Juggie, I don't care if you want to go back there, I'm not letting you."Adrenaline was running through Archie like a freight train, and without thinking, Archie grabbed Jughead's chin and carefully pressed a kiss to his lips. He then pulled back and mumbled, "I love you so much okay?' All Jughead had to say was, "Okay."


	2. Your Words Were New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for a sequel and I realized that I never actually addressed if the boys got together so HERE Y'ALL GO

_Archie didn't really think before picking up Jughead and carefully placing him on the counter, ready to pull a frozen bag of peas from the freezer. "You're staying here, and I'm taking care of you Juggie, I don't care if you want to go back there, I'm not letting you."Adrenaline was running through Archie like a freight train, and without thinking, Archie grabbed Jughead's chin and carefully pressed a kiss to his lips. He then pulled back and mumbled, "I love you so much okay?' All Jughead had to say was, "Okay."_

"I'll go set up the bed in your room Arch." Fred kind of frantically ran up the stairs to give the boys some space as well as set everything up, as it was already past nine.

"You just kissed me..." Jughead whispered quietly into Archie's neck. "Why did you kiss me?" Archie froze for a small second. He was so caught up in his emotions to protect his friend that he hadn't completely recognized what he'd done. 

"I uh, I kissed you because I wanted to Juggie. I want to protect you, and it just happened I guess." Archie looked down into his friend's eyes after pulling away a little. Small tears were still drying in Jughead's eyes and Archie took a thumb to try to wipe them away. Jughead leaned his head into Archie's hand and wrapped his arms around Archie's waist a little tighter. "I kinda want to kiss you again, if that's okay?" Jughead nodded meagerly then pushed his head up a bit. Their lips met softly, neither really taking any dominant approach to the situation. Archie hummed delicately after a few seconds.

"Oh, sorry boys. I'm gonna head off to bed okay? Arch, make sure Jug is doing okay, alright?" Fred didn't wait for a response before turning off the T.V. and heading back upstairs to bed. Jughead huffed a little chuckle against Archie's lips in response to Fred's keen ability to walk in and out of the situation. Archie pushed forward a little, trying to get Jughead back into it. 

It worked, and Jughead pushed back with just as much force. Then he pulled away and Archie let out a light whine. "Oh come on, let's go up to bed. We can kiss more up there." Jughead then grabbed his friend's hand, (not that they were just friends anymore) jumped off of the counter, and walked up the stairs to bed. 

When they came into the room noticed that Fred had pushed all of Archie's stuff on the floor to his bed. There was a large air mattress set up for them. "I guess we're gonna sleep on the same ground tonight?" Archie chuckled a little, he was happy that his dad was trying to help the situation. The boys jumped into bed and Archie slowly put his arm around Jughead's waist. "Is this okay Juggie?" Jughead pulled away quickly and shook his head. Then Archie remembered the bruise. He'd been putting pressure on it. "Shit, sorry baby." Archie mumbled with a red face. 

Jughead turned and kissed Archie square on the mouth. "Let me figure out how were gonna do this okay? You know I don't like being touched a lot so just give me a second to think about it." Then Jughead maneuvered his body a bit so that he was half laying on the mattress and half laying on Archie. They were stomach to chest. Jughead reached up for another kiss and mumbled that everything was okay.

~~

Two months later and Jughead and Archie were comfortably able to say that they were officially dating. It took a bit of pushing from the girls as well as Kevin for Jughead to admit that that's exactly what was going on, but they eventually got there. 

~~

Archie and Jughead were alone for the weekend. Fred was off on some business trip to Wisconsin for some builder's thing. The boys didn't have any plans other than lounging around and probably gaming for most of the weekend. Currently, they were watching The Exorcist, while chowing down on popcorn. "Hey Arch, give me your face." Jughead smiled and turned to his boyfriend. Archie complied and was met with a hard kiss. 

The positioning was weird so Archie picked up Jug and placed him on his lap. Jughead hummed and pushed farther into Archie. Archie's hands rested on Jughead's waist, lightly pulling on his shirt. Jughead's hands were in Archie's hair, calmly pulling hair. Soon enough though, the boys picked up pace and started to lightly grind into each other. Jughead could feel Archie's dick pushing up into his balls and his own member was straining in his jeans. "Arch, can we- off- clothes." Jughead cut off when Archie's tongue swiped over a spot ruth above his clavicle. In one awkward fal-swoop, Archie pulled his shirt over his own head and pushed off Jughead's jacket. Jughead then pulled off his own shirt and slipped off of Archie's lap. 

"Wha-" Then Archie noticed Jughead undoing his own jeans. He got the picture and shed his own. Both boys were in only their boxers within a short 45 seconds. Archie laid down along the couch and pulled Jughead into him. Jughead's dick landed more near Archie's left hip, which he didn't mind grinding into. Archie ground back into Jughead. "Jesus Jug-, you're so fuck- fucking hot!" Archie got louder as he spoke, as Jughead was whisping his tongue down Archie's chest. Jughead caught a nipple into his mouth and lightly sucked. Archie's nipples were little buds in his mouth and he didn't exactly know what to do with them. He experimentally pulled up a hand and tugged on the other one, only to be surprised with a long, breathy moan from his partner. 

Jughead soon moved farther down to the appendage that he actually knew how to operate. It took a while for the boys to get comfortable enough with each other to enjoy sex like this. Jughead remembers the first time they fucked, it was awkward and both came prematurely without so much as a word between them. Now they knew how to take the time so that their bodies wouldn't immediately react. 

With one hand still on his nipple, Jughead pulled down Archie's boxers to reveal a hard, pink cock. He quickly slipped it into his mouth and sucked down hard. It was the only thing he knew drove Archie so crazy that he wouldn't be able to speak words. Archie just arched his back and let out a guttural moan. "Fu-" He said, without the ability to finish the word. Then the front door opened, and Jughead looked up to see the girls staring down at them in awe.

~~

"Remember the time that Betty and I walked in on the two of you? Jughead was literally taking you down like a fucking champ on the couch and you Archie, well you looked absolutely wrecked." Veronica smiled behind her milkshake as she spoke. It wasn't the first time they'd been walked in on by the girls, and it definitely wouldn't be the last. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fred was off on some business trip to Wisconsin for some builder's thing. (*WOW EMILY WAY TO NAME DROP YOUR STATE AND SOUND "ELOQUENT" ALL IN ONE FUCKING SENTENCE*) 


End file.
